


Operation Christmas

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Countdown, F/M, Gen, Love, Operation:Christmas, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Killian Jones, 300-year-old pirate who finally decided to settle down in Storybrooke has absolutely no clue what is going on around him.Emma Swan, the Saviour herself and former lost girl, decides to teach Killian everything about Christmas by gifting him little things attached with notes, all related to the season of love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote this story for @artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme) – she got this fic on the postal way along with the items mentioned in the story. I thought you all might like it, so I decided to publish it this year - for all of you.  
> You can find the story on TUMBLR with all pictures you might need to understand the story better.
> 
> This story takes place BEFORE our beloved OTP gets together.

Emma was watching the pirate sitting at the counter closely. His hand was wrapped around a glass of rum, swirling the golden liquid around slowly. He seemed to be lost, irritated, overwhelmed – Emma wasn’t sure why; what was going on that he felt that uncomfortable? Every now and then Killian leaned sideward, asking Henry something.   
Overwhelmed by how close he and her son seemed to be, how natural it looked like how they talked to each other, Henry explaining things which Killian only commented by two raised brows.

Quickly Emma shook her head, concentrating on her hot chocolate, focusing on the newspaper in front of her. Only one week until December. How was it possible that the year flew by so quickly?

With the newspaper in her hand, trying hard to read the main article (for the fourth time now), she peeked over it, only to see that Killian was gone. Curiosity winning, she got up, taking the newspaper and her hot cocoa and sat down next to Henry.

“Hey, kid, how was your night at Regina’s?”

“Mum! Good morning. Thanks, it was nice. We ate pie and stayed up late watching films.” Henry smiled at her enthusiastically, he went on talking about the films they watched and that they were planning to get ice skating soon while Emma’s eyes trailed over his head, catching a glimpse of Killian’s long coat.

“Henry, what were you and Hook talking about before he left?” The words were out before Emma realised what she had asked and that she had interrupted her son. She turned her head again, looking at Henry guilty. “Sorry,” she added quickly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

“It’s okay, mum,” Henry sipped at his hot cocoa before he went on, “He asked me what Christmas is and why there is a large tree at the marketplace and things like that. I think he is a bit overwhelmed by what is going on right now.”

Emma wrinkled her brows in confusion. Didn’t he know what Christmas was? Didn’t they have a similar feast back in the Enchanted Forest? Realisation hit her hard when she thought about the origins of Christmas. Within seconds a big smile appeared on her face, making Henry ask her concerned if everything was alright.

Emma nodded, kissed his forehead and rushed outside – within seconds a decision was made: a new mission, or like Henry would call it, operation, **Operation Christmas**.

* * *

  
Emma has never been a huge fan of Christmas – never. The “season of love” hasn’t been exactly this for her for a long time. Growing up in the foster system, living with families which didn’t care or had the money for a proper Christmas wasn’t the best way of creating something like holiday cheer.

But then she found her real family, her overexcited mother, who became fond of this holiday while being under the dark curse. Emma had never seen someone with that much enthusiasm. Whenever Snow set her mind on having an extraordinary Christmas – an extraordinary Christmas it would be. Her mother’s enthusiasm combined with Henry’s childlike love for this holiday was what convinced Emma, that Christmas may be not as bad as she always thought.

So when she found out about this broody pirate, who decided to stay in town and who really tried to adjust to the modern world, and his lack of knowledge of Christmas, she felt obliged to explain Christmas and all its glory to him. That was the reason she was walking along the sheer endless shelves of Christmas items and decorations right now.

Emma inhaled deeply, her nostrils flared while breathing in all the different scents surrounding her - vanilla, honey, cinnamon. Emma closed her eyes briefly, making a mental note to grab a hot chocolate to-go from Granny’s on her way back home. But first, she needed to accomplish her mission. Item after item went into her shopping basket. After checking her list one last time, she went to the cashier desk where Mr. Clark attended her with a big smile on his face.

Emma suppressed the desire to roll her eyes – it was Christmas season after all. “Have a nice day, sheriff,” he said before a sneeze cut him off. Emma grabbed her bags, nodded politely and exited the shop quickly. After retrieving her hot chocolate to-go, she walked down the street, thinking about how she wanted to put everything in action.

When she entered her parents’ loft she decided to scribble down some notes. First, she made a checklist so she knew what she wanted to give Killian, then she decided when she wanted to give him which item.

When she finally was done, she got up, stretching and smiling to herself. She was sure, on December 25th, Killian would not be this broody, clueless and lonely pirate anymore. She was going to change things and she decided at this very moment, that she would give it a try as well. He deserved it after everything he had done for her and she deserved it as well, she was tired of denying her feelings anymore.


	2. advent calendars and marzipan sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pirate will get some surprises from the local Sheriff.

Killian opened the door of his room at Granny’s. He didn’t hate staying here, but he was looking forward to moving to this small place nearby the docks. A small two-room apartment with a separated bathroom, hot water and what he mostly was looking for – privacy.

He hated whenever he went down for breakfast and the former wolf or the younger she-wolf were eying him suspiciously and knowingly. Yes, privacy was something he really needed. Henry was the one who helped him finally settling down, he was the one who found the apartment. With Killian’s gold doubloons it was easy to rent the place, now he only needed to wait until the last works were finished. ‘Three days’ the landlord had told him. Enough time to prepare for the moving. (Although he didn’t have many things to move with him.)

Now he opened his door when he suddenly felt a bag swinging from the doorknob outside. He took the bag, looked left and right before he closed the door again. His hunger forgotten, curiosity took over. He sat down on his bed, emptying the bag, looking at the items which now were spread out on his bed. **There was a card which he took first.** It was a strange looking card without an envelope. There was a picture of a city but the citizens were all bears. There was a bear in a slay which was flying (? his brows furrowed in confusion), it seemed nice with the snow and the lights and the activities on it, but Killian was more than confused. Especially when he saw that there were numbers printed on it. **He opened the card and started reading.**

_  
Killian,  
_ _  
if you wondered what’s going on all around this town, Christmas is in a few weeks. You want to find out what’s that all about? I will tell and teach you. Look forward receiving notes and messages from me. I was never a big fan of Christmas, but Henry changed this fact and I feel obliged in helping you find your Christmas Spirit._ __  


_This card is a special card, it is called an “advent calendar” and it shall help kids to shorten the wait until Christmas Eve. I think you may still be confused but I also know you are eager to learn about new things._

_I lived with so many different foster families that I’ve learned about many different traditions. I will explain each one of them to you. Some I really grew fond of, some I didn’t like at all. You have to find your own way of celebrating this time and if you say “I hate Christmas and this time of the year” after everything I showed you, it’s also totally okay. You never have to do or like anything just because of others liking it. But just be warned, my mum won’t see it that way, she will definitely try to convince you that Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. The season of love._

_Well, there is nothing else to say than start your advent calendar on December 1 st, search for the number of the day and open the door. There are many different advent calendars and if you are a good boy you might get one with chocolate next year (and maybe you are allowed to open one door of my calendar this year as well and keep the chocolate)_

_Yours,_ _Emma_

_PS:_

_Christmas: A festival commemorating the birth of Jesus, traditionally celebrated on December 25 th by most Western Christian churches. Although dating to probably as early as a.d. 200, the feast of Christmas did not become widespread until the MiddleAges. Today, Christmas is largely secularized and dominated by gifts, decorated trees, and a jolly Santa Claus._

Completely taken aback by the way Emma ended the card and also shocked and overwhelmed that Emma was doing something like that for him made him sit on his bed, his mouth open and his eyes wide. “Yours, Emma,” he murmured when he placed down the card again, looking at the other items which were still lying on the bed.

He inspected something which looked like a **sweet, wrapped up in red plastic**. He turned it around and saw a note attached to it.

_Eat me - don’t be afraid of growing, it’s not something from Wonderland. **Enjoy this Christmas sweet called marzipan.**_   
  
_marzipan:_

_a paste made from ground almonds, sugar, and egg whites, used to coat fruit cakes or moulded into sweets Also called (esp formerly) marchpane.  
1901 (in modern use; earlier march payne, late 15c., from French or Dutch), from German Marzipan,from Italian marzapane “candy box,” from Medieval Latin matapanus “small box,” earlier,“coin bearing image of seated Christ” (altered in Italian by folk etymology as though from Latin Marci panis “bread of Mark”), of uncertain origin. One suggestion is that this is from Arabic mawthaban “king who sits still.” Nobody seems to quite accept this, but nobody has a better idea. The Medieval Latin word also is the source of Spanish marzapan, French massepain._

Killian’s taste buds were flooded with the taste of marzipan, his nose filled with its sweet scent. He moaned in delight, enjoying the consistency and the mix with chocolate. Silently thanking Emma for introducing him to this combination he smiled to himself although already knew marzipan under another name.  
  


He put the note back in the bag, the advent calendar he placed on his nightstand. With a big smile on his face, he left his room and decided to skip breakfast, taking a walk and maybe running into the local blonde sheriff by accident. (more or less)


	3. Advent wreaths and invitations

Two days later Killian was still living at Granny’s diner. He prepared himself for the day. He was still wet from the shower, rummaging in his dresser drawer when he heard a faint knock on his door. He slowly went to answer the door but found nobody outside. Instead, there was a box waiting for him. He looked left and right again but nobody was to be seen. When he picked up the box, his towel revealed a bit more than he intended to. Quickly he grabbed the towel, looking down the hall again. Did he hear a gasp just the moment before? He shook his head. He must be hallucinating. With the box in his hand, the other one still holding the towel he stepped back into his room, closing the door with a soft klick.

He didn’t hear the breath Emma released when she stepped out of the dark corner down the hall, he didn’t see the faint blush on her cheeks and he didn’t see the odd stares Emma got when she stepped back into the diner. 

**Killian sat down and lifted the lid of the box, peeking inside.** He looked at the four candles and the flyer irritated when he saw a note attached to the inside of the lid.

_Killian,_

_today you can learn how to make an advent wreath. There are many possibilities and if you are as skilled with leaves and twigs as you are with pumpkins you will make an incredible wreath. If you are lucky you may see me there as well._

_I didn’t know about this whole event until last night and Snow insisted in you joining us after she found out that I want to teach you more about Christmas, I didn’t have time to buy new candles, but these will do this year._

_Yours, Emma_

_PS: advent wreath_

_The advent wreath is a circular garland of evergreen branches representing eternity. On that wreath, four or five candles are typically arranged. During the season of Advent, one candle on the wreath is lit each Sunday as a part of the Advent services._

_The symbolism of the Advent wreath is beautiful. The wreath is made of various evergreens, signifying continuous life. The circle of the wreath, which has no beginning or end, symbolizes eternity, the immortality of the soul, and the everlasting life. Any pine cones, nuts, or seedpods used to decorate the wreath also symbolize life and resurrection._

When he was about to close the lid again, he saw something peeking out under the flyer. He pushed the flyer aside to find another flyer beneath it. **He took it out and read it.**

Laughing he shook his head – this whole town was such a strange place with its festivals and get-togethers. Suddenly he saw a note scribbled down and his smile grew even wider. “Of course, my love. I’ll be there.” He knew she wasn’t able to hear him but it didn’t matter.

* * *

His day went on pretty easily. He met with his landlord but he had to hear that he won’t be able to move until Monday or maybe Tuesday. Some issues with the electricity he was told (as if Killian didn’t live centuries without any).

At quarter past four, he gathered his candles and walked into the diner from the back. All eyes were on him. Well, great, he was the only male attendant. With a sigh, he sat down, ordered a coffee (after Granny gave him a hard stare when he ordered rum) and waited for the others to show up.

It was a nice afternoon, Killian was able to impress Granny by answering her question about the origins of the Advent wreath. While Granny muttered something when she walked back behind the counter, Emma looked at him and chuckled. Killian winked at her and finished his wreath. Emma was right. His one was by far the most beautiful one.

This evening Killian fell asleep with a big smile on his face, thinking about Emma and her look of approval. He also was thinking about Sunday, spending the afternoon with his beloved Emma and her son, although he had no idea what a Christmas Market was.


	4. mulled wine and roasted chestnuts

Emma stopped in front of Granny’s. It was already dark inside, the whole staff at the Christmas market. Emma took a deep breath, the roasted chestnuts in her hand warming her fingers. She still had a little buzz from the mulled wine she consumed in the afternoon. With one styrofoam cup full of the burgundy liquid in her other hand, she walked into the inn, making her way to Killian’s room, knocking softly.

“What a bad idea”, she suddenly thought and turned around before turning again, placing the things in front of his door. The moment she wanted to get up again and walk away the door opened. She looked up and blushed immediately. Killian was wearing grey sweatpants and a towel around his neck. His bare torso full on display, a few droplets still clinging to his chest hair. Emma had never before noticed how toned his body was, clearly the evidence of hard work on the sea the last few – well centuries.

“Swan!” Killian wasn’t able to hide his surprise, he watched her getting up slowly, her eyes roaming over his body nervously.

“I thought I stop by quickly, to bring you some of these. We were hardly able to talk this afternoon.” She felt sorry for the way her parents joined them soon after they arrived. She wanted to spend the afternoon with Killian and Henry not with the whole town, but now she wasn’t able to change how things had gone. She sighed, her eyes roaming over his torso on their own accord before she spoke again. “And after you had to go home because your idea of “dressing warmly” was a second thin linen shirt underneath and your coat closed, I thought you might need something to warm you properly.”

Killian’s eyebrows shot up instantly, making Emma blush. “Is that so, love? And what is with these objects?” He looked at the items in Emma’s hands making her blush deepen within seconds.

Emma didn’t know what to say, so she placed the items into his hands quickly and stepped back. “Uhm, well, enjoy these and have a nice evening.” However, she didn’t walk away, she was only staring at him.

Killian smiled at her, tilting his head slightly. “You want to come in? Now we have time to talk, if you are free that is.”

Emma didn’t know what to say or do but her feet betrayed her instantly, two steps forward and she was standing in the doorway again. Killian stepped back to make her room to enter which her feet did the very same moment. She looked around, smiling when her eyes landed on the advent calendar. She strolled over to it and took it into her hands. “You haven’t opened it today,” she turned around, surprised when Killian was standing so close, that she was able to feel the heat radiating off his body. “Aye, I haven’t done many things I wanted to today,” he said in a seductive way.

“Like what?” Emma asked, trying to hide her shakiness.

“Like that,” Killian said and leaned closer, capturing her lips with his. It was a brief kiss, a sweet one, one which made Emma jump inside and her cheeks warm up again. “Or that,” he continued kissing down Emma’s neck, making her tilt her head and close her eyes. Killian grabbed her waist gently, the roasted chestnuts and the mulled wine were already forgotten on the dresser behind him. Emma’s arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers ran over the hair on his nape, eliciting a deep moan from Killian’s throat.

Within seconds he turned them around and pressed Emma against said dresser. She felt his erection against her belly, her nails digging into his bare back. His hands landed on her backside, lifting her up and placing her on the dresser.

“Damn,” Emma suddenly yelled and jumped down the dresser again, she looked at Killian apologetic who watched her dumbfounded. Without saying anything he stepped closer to the dresser, his eyes still on her. When he felt the hot liquid seeping into his pants, he finally understood. They had knocked over the mulled wine which now was dripping on the carpet.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian took the towel from the bed and started to wipe the liquid off the dresser.

“Yeah, I was just surprised when I felt the hot liquid on my butt. Sorry,” she knew the moment was over, she knew she had to leave now, leaving this awkward situation, changing into a new pair of jeans or even better get home and take a long hot bath. “I should go now,” she stammered and went towards the door.

Killian was still irritated and only nodded slightly. “Aye, love,” he sighed before he smiled at her again, “thanks for the roasted chestnuts and the mulled wine.”

Emma nodded and left the room, hurrying home to get rid of the sticky, cold and wet jeans.

Killian finished his work of wiping up before he flopped down on his bed, thinking of Emma and their little make-out session. 

* * *

When Killian opened his eyes again it was already around midday. He hardly ever slept in that late but it seemed he and his body needed it. He got dressed quickly before he left his room. Walking into the diner he was – once again – met by two annoyed looking women who mustered him closely. “Good morning, ladies,” he greeted them more than necessary before he sat down at the table next to the entrance. There he stayed half of the day, waiting for a call from the landlord who finally told him, that he was able to move in the next day.

The rest of the day Killian prepared for moving, he met David who promised him to help, also Mary Margaret promised him to be there and besides find some not needed kitchen supplies for him. Although Killian would never admit freely, he was grateful to have such nice people around him. He may not always agree with David, but deep down he felt some weird connection with Emma’s father.

On his way back to the diner, he once again stopped at the Christmas market to **gather some roasted chestnuts and also a mulled wine** , which he wanted to consume in his room. When he suddenly was stopped by an excited looking Henry, he decided to stay for a bit. He listened to Henry’s eager report about writing a wish list – asking him what for and earning a laugh from Emma, who had joined them a few moments before.

“No way, Killian, you need to make a wish list yourself. Santa Claus won’t know what to bring you if you don’t tell him,” Henry said, sipping at his hot cocoa.

“And you believe this?” Killian asked in disbelief, earning a nudge into his rips by Emma. Henry, however, didn’t stop smiling and talking, he only nodded his head, explaining why it was so great to have two moms and two Christmas parties. Before Killian was able to ask further questions, the boy was greeted by a group of other kids with whom Henry left a few minutes later.

Left alone with Emma, Killian reached for his now empty bag of roasted chestnuts again. He arched a brow, earning a chuckle from Emma. “Sorry, Killian, I couldn’t resist.” She looked at him directly, her cheeks and nose red from the cold, or was it the wine? Her eyes sparkling in the lights.

“Do you want some more, love? Maybe also another mulled wine?” He offered and hoped she would stay with him a bit longer, maybe now finally be able to talk.

“Thank you, but I think I had enough wine,” Emma answered rubbing her hands together watching his features fall, “but maybe you can bring some more chestnuts and a tea?” Instantly a big smile formed on Killian’s face. “As you wish,” he turned and hurried away only to be back a moment later with **roasted chestnuts** , a **mulled wine** for himself and a **hot apple drink** for Emma. She took it smiling, inhaling the fruity scent when Killian suddenly leaned closer. “With extra cinnamon, just for you, my love.”

Emma blushed before she sipped at her drink, the apple and cinnamon flooding her system, warming her up instantly. “Thank you, Killian, you want to try some?” She asked and offered him her cup. Killian took it out of her hand, brushing her fingers slightly, causing her to inhale sharply. They fell into a comfortable conversation, **sharing the chestnuts, enjoying their drinks**.


	5. moving, cookies and a wish list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry for not updating in a while - I had so much stress but now I gift you three chapters instead of one. I hope you enjoy them. And thanks again for all the comments so far. Only 16 days until Christmas. I cannot wait for it.

Moving was exhausting. Not only because he had to bring over his stuff (that was the easiest task) but also because Mary Margaret insisted in going shopping and also bringing him three large boxes full of kitchen supplies, bedclothes, and other useful things. Setting up the bed was the most annoying thing he had ever done before. He used to be a Captain of a large crew, how was it not possible to handle a single Prince?

Never before Killian was so thankful when the Charmings finally left his apartment. He had to admit that without their help less than half of the work would have been done, but nevertheless, he was happy for finally being alone.

He went straight to bed, not noticing a message from Emma on his phone   
_  
Hope my parents weren’t too annoying. Sorry I couldn’t bet there to help. PS: Place one of your shoes outside your apartment. E_

* * *

Of course, no shoe was waiting for Emma in front of his new apartment. Of course, she had to break into it after making sure he was sound asleep. Quietly she did what she came for but on her way back out she looked around. It was a nice apartment although there still had to be done a bit. When she passed Killian’s bedroom she couldn’t help herself and peeked inside. She watched Killian sleeping and snoring in his new bed. He looked so peaceful and happy which made Emma happy as well. She left the apartment and walked to the station, thinking about Killian’s reaction.

Again Killian woke when the sun was high up the sky. He turned around and stretched before he got out of bed. Slowly he walked towards the bathroom and stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on his boots.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed, looking around irritated. In his shoe was something – a man covered in red and more. He walked over and **took out the man and a bag and inspected it closely.** There was a note attached to it which calmed him immediately. He sat down and unrolled the paper.

_Killian, have you been a good boy?_

_Today is Saint Nicholas morning. I once stayed with this nice family with Austrian origins. They normally used the old traditions to handle the kids and punish them, but the father was very attached to me and I was a good girl so I got sweets instead of coal. ‘Coal’ you wonder now, well let’s put it that way, there are two options at Saint Nicholas day. Either you were a good kid and rewarded with sweets and a little present or you were a bad kid and Krampus (a bad creature) will come and get you or at least bring you coal instead of sweets._

_Anyhow – you were definitely a good boy, so sweets it is for you. I hope moving wasn’t too exhausting and my parents not too annoying. They both spoke very high of you. I am sorry I wasn’t able to come over but I had to work late._  
  
Oh, normally you also place peanuts into the bag and a mandarine, but I know that you don’t like either of it.

_Hope to see you around soon._

_Yours,_ _Emma_

_PS: **Saint Nicholas:**_

_Saint Nicholas who was probably born around A.D. 245 in the port city of Patara in what we now call Turkey. Very little solid historical evidence exists for the man who later became the Bishop of Myra and the patron saint of children, sailors, students, teachers, and merchants. He is credited with several miracles and his feast day is December 6, which is the main reason he is connected with Christmas. In Austria, parts of Germany, and Switzerland, der Heilige Nikolaus brings his gifts for children on Nikolaustag, Dec. 6._

_On the night of December 5 (in some places, the evening of Dec. 6), in small communities in Austria and the Catholic regions of Germany, a man dressed as der Heilige Nikolaus (St. Nicholas, who resembles a bishop and carries a staff) goes from house to house to bring small gifts to the children. Accompanying him are several ragged looking, devil-like Krampusse, who mildly scare the children. Although Krampus carries a switch, he only teases the children with it, while St. Nicholas hands out small gifts to the children. In some regions, there are other names for both Nikolaus and Krampus. As early as 1555, St. Nicholas brought gifts on Dec. 6, the only “Christmas” gift-giving time during the Middle Ages, and Krampus was a more ominous figure. In Alpine Europe Krampus is still a scary, devil-like figure. The Krampuslauf custom found in Austria and Bavaria also happens around December 5 or 6, but it also can take place at various times during November or December, depending on the community._   
  


_Nikolaus and Krampus don’t always make a personal appearance. In some places today, children still leave their shoes by the window or the door on the night of Dec. 5. They awaken the next day (Dec. 6) to discover small gifts and goodies stuffed into the shoes, left by St. Nicholas. This is similar to the American Santa Claus custom, although the dates are different._

_**Krampus:** _

_Krampus is a terrifying figure found in parts of Austria, Slovenia, and Croatia, most probably originating in the Pre-Christian Alpine traditions. Local tradition typically portrays these figures as children of poor families, roaming the streets and sledding hills during the holiday festival. The Krampus wore black rags and masks, dragging chains behind them, and occasionally hurling them towards children in their way._

_The Feast of Saint Nicholas is celebrated in parts of Europe on December 6. On the preceding evening, Krampus Night or Krampusnacht, the wicked hairy devil appears on the streets. Sometimes accompanying St Nicholas and sometimes on his own, Krampus visits homes and businesses. Saint Nicholas dispenses gifts, while Krampus supplies coal and bundles of birch branches_

Killian inspected the content of the bag, there were sweets and a little man made out of chocolate - who obviously was Saint Nicholas - in it and also a chocolate Krampus. There also was a cake in the bag with a note on it. He read it carefully.

_This, Killian, is a Tyrolean Zelten – I can’t really remember what it was about, so I can only tell you what I can remember. My foster mother once baked it with me and two others. It is something they do back at their home country. It is made out of nuts and dried fruits, it also contains a bit alcohol and a dough made out of flour and yeast and water. Beware, it can be very strange to eat the first time, but I kind of grew fond of it. Although I only spent one and a half years with the family I will always remember their kindness and their traditions._

**_Enjoy the sweets of your Saint Nicholas bag and also the Zelten._ **

_PS: Before you have to ask why I didn’t stay with this family: I fell off the roof when I helped my foster dad decorate the house and they couldn’t afford my medical bills. They moved back to Austria a few years later._   
  


Smiling he walked into the kitchen, taking a knife and taking a bit of the Zelten. Surprised he licked his fingers, enjoying the taste, trying to get rid of the remnants on his fingers and his teeth. It was something he has never experienced before but it wasn’t bad. Not able to eat another bite, he stored the rest in a cupboard and made himself ready for the day. Unpacking was his mission – and unpacking he did. Before he realised it it was dark outside again.

The next few days flew by quickly. There was an unsolved crime wave which drove Emma and her father crazy. A lot of pickpocketing on the Christmas market, the decoration of a few houses vanished in the middle of the night. Already wrapped up presents disappeared from inside apartments without any evidence of forced entry.

On Saturday morning Killian woke and walked towards his kitchen when he once again saw something off in his apartment. There was a box on his table. Lazily he inspected it only to find a familiar note attached to it.

_Mum told me you are going to help her at the annual cookie baking in school today. Take these items with you, you will need them. **Some cookie cutters, toppings and also a box to bring your cookies back home.** Enjoy your day, maybe I am able to stop by quickly._

_Oh and don’t forget to write your wish list and place it on your window sill – maybe Santa will stop by to collect it and leave something for you._

_Have a great weekend_

_Yours, Emma_

_PS: be at the school at two – if you need a ride, call Mary Margaret – speed dial number 4_

Killian got up again smiling. He wasn’t really looking forward to spending some time at a school baking cookies but he was willing to sacrifice some time because Mary Margaret was such a big help – and she was Emma’s mother. It was never a mistake being on good terms with the parents of the woman you love.

Quarter to two Mary Margaret picked him up, positively surprised that he had thought about the things he brought with him. She was talking to him nonstop, but Killian didn’t mind. He tried to be as polite as possible, hoping Emma would show up. Unfortunately she didn’t – instead, Henry and David stopped by two hours later, stealing some freshly made cookies and offering Killian a ride back home.

Instead of dropping him in front of his apartment, Henry insisted on coming up with him. David obliged his wish but told him they couldn’t stay long. Henry’s disappointment was big, even bigger when he saw that Killian didn’t have a tv. He loved spending time with Killian but he also wasn’t averse to having a nice movie afternoon with him.

“Why don’t you have a tv yet?” Henry asked boldly.

“Don’t need such a bloody thing,” the answer was honest but Henry only shook his head.

“You need a tv – how can we have a movie afternoon without you having a tv?”

Killian exchanged a look with David, telling him silently to stop Henry. Why would Henry even suggest such a thing? Him spending time with Henry was absurd and him hanging out in front of a tv with him instead of going out, sailing or doing anything else adventurous was even more absurd.

“Honestly, you need one,” Henry went on, sitting down at the table, “you know what? We are writing your wish list now and I show you where to put it so Santa is able to pick it up for you.” Henry’s voice was full of excitement and hope, making Killian asking himself again if the lad still believed in all these things. Santa wasn’t real – even he knew this by now, but it seemed as if Henry didn’t.

Not willing to destroy the boy’s enthusiasm, he took out his notebook and ripped out a single page, waiting for further instructions.

“Now you write down your name on the top and make a list of your wishes.”

“I don’t have any,” Killian retorted, earning a chuckle from David. “Everyone has wishes, Hook,” the Prince said sitting down across his grandson, “you can wish for anything – you can even wish your hand back if it is what your heart desires.”

“But no one is that powerful,” Killian said confused staring at David who was laughing again.

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t have to be logical to you. Just write down what you wish for, fold it and place it on your windowsill. Wait until tomorrow and see if it’s gone or not.

Killian was still confused but he did what he was asked to. “Don’t forget a tv,” Henry interjected.

“I don’t want a tv.”

“Still, write it down.”

So Killian wrote it down, when he was done he looked at it proudly before he folded it and handed it to Henry.

“Will you do me the honor of placing it wherever it has to be placed?” Killian watched Henry smiling and getting up to lay the list down on the kitchen windowsill. After that Henry emptied his juice and he and David said goodbye.

Killian decided to read something before he headed to bed. Munching on his self-made cookies, thinking about Henry, Emma and his new life he fell asleep with the book on his chest.

He didn’t hear Emma entering the apartment and exchanging the list with a sweet – **a wish star.**

He only noticed the change when he filled himself a glass of water in the morning, his look landing on the purple package which contained the chocolate star. He took it and inspected it. There was no note attached and Killian wondered if the whole thing about Santa Clause could maybe be real while **taking a bite of one of the most delicious chocolates he had ever tasted before.**


	6. Wishlist of Killian Jones

##  _Wishlist_ _of Captain Killian “Hook“ Jones_

__**Emma Swan’s love and trust**_ (but I will win her heart without any trickery, I don’t need your help, thank you)_

_**a new book** (maybe something about modern adventures)_

_**a tv** (sorry but Henry Mills insisted in writing it down, I don’t really wish for one but he thinks that so we have _ _another opportunity to spend time together)_

_**my former crew being happy and safe** (just to make sure they will have at least a good life wherever they are now)_

_**some time alone with Emma Swan** (maybe for once there isn’t anything threatening the town or any interruption at all – I finally can have some quiet time with her, taking her out on dinner, talk to her, show her how much she means to me, how precious and wonderful she is – she deserves the best and although I know I am a broken man and far away from being perfect, she brings out the best in me)_

_Thank you very much,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Captain Killian Jones_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short one but I will make up for it tomorrow! attention: I will switch days and post another chapter tomorrow and from then on every second day until December 24th. 12th, 14th, 16th, 18th, 20th, 22nd, 24th. Have fun!


	7. Christmas trees and break downs

He didn’t hear from Emma until Tuesday. Meeting her on his way outside, he nearly knocked her over in the hallway. She was holding a bar of chocolate in her hands – he instantly recognised the wrapping – it was from the same company as the ‘wish star’ he had eaten Sunday morning in his kitchen.

“Killian! Why are you up so early?” Emma’s confusion was written all over her face. He on the other hand only let go of her. He had wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling down, now he needed to break this intimate position to think clearly.

“I was on my way to the station. You father wanted my help with something in the woods,” Killian answered honestly, scratching behind his left ear.

“Oh right, I totally forgot,” Emma answered bashfully, she started to fiddle with the chocolate bar nervously, but Killian didn’t understand why.

“So what’s this?” He pointed at the chocolate, making Emma blush.

“Well, this is another lesson or a reminder to, uhm, get a Christmas tree.” **She handed him the bar of chocolate which looked like it was made out of tiny brown and white trees.** There was a note attached to it.

_Killian,_   
  


_it’s time to buy a Christmas tree. Maybe this year you will buy a small one – just for you. If you need help, give me or my dad a call._

_Yours,_ _Emma_

Killian smiled at her, she hadn’t even moved while he read the note. “Maybe you can enlighten me on our way to the station about it? You can have a bite of my chocolate as well,” Killian flirted with Emma who nodded shyly.

“Sure,” he opened the door for her and led her outside. They talked about Christmas trees and where to find them (why can’t I just collect one from the woods myself?) and other stuff while walking down the docks towards the sheriff station, eating the whole chocolate bar together.

* * *

  
They didn’t find the thief in the woods nor could be found any new clues. Two days later Killian was coming back from a meeting with Belle in the library when he saw a bag hanging from his doorknob. He took it and went inside, looking inside it and retrieving the note irritated. He decided to read it first.

_Killian,_

_I hope you already have a tree (and didn’t walk into the woods getting one yourself). Here are someChristmas balls. You once told me your favourite colour is green, so I thought the balls also shall be green. I know there isn’t much colour on your tree yet, but you will get more balls every year and one day you will have the perfect Christmas tree._

_I am so exhausted and wished I could spend an evening off and not chasing after this thief._

_Yours,_ _Emma_

_**Christmas ornaments:** Christmas ornaments or baubles are decorations (usually made of glass, metal, wood, or ceramics) that are used to festoon a Christmas tree. Ornaments take many different forms, from a simple round ball to highly artistic designs. Ornaments are almost always reused year after year rather than purchased annually, and family collections often contain a combination of commercially produced ornaments and decorations created by family members. Such collections are often passed on and augmented from generation to generation._

_Santa Claus is a commonly used figure. Candy canes, fruit, animals, snowmen, angels and snowflake images are also popular choices._

**Killian took out the package with the Christmas balls**. Twenty balls in various shades of green were inside, one shade reminding him of Emma’s eyes instantly. He decided to hang them up now, whistling to himself and making a decision to finally ask Emma out on a date. She deserved to relax, to not think about work and other stuff for a few hours. Before he finished decorating, he shot her a text when he was done, staring at the screen for nearly half an hour before he finally got an answer.  
  


K: **What are you doing Saturday evening? How about I pick you up and we spend the evening at this little Italian restaurant? No date, of course, just two friends - how do you call it - hang out. What do you say, Swan? I pick you up at seven? Killian**

E: YES, I WOULD LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU BUT MAYBE WE CAN STAY IN AND WATCH A CHRISTMAS MOVIE TOGETHER AT MY PLACE? YOU BRING FOOD AND I DO THE REST? EMMA

K: **Works perfectly for me. I’ll be there at seven. Killian**

E: GREAT, CAN’T WAIT FOR IT. BYE FOR NOW. Emma

With a happy smile on his face, he finished to decorate his Christmas Tree. When he was done he decided to buy some blue Christmas balls himself tomorrow – just to bring in more colour.  
  
On Saturday morning Killian snapped a picture of his little tree with the green and blue balls and also fairy lights and sent the picture to Emma. (Now he thanked Henry for teaching him a week ago) A few minutes later his smile faltered when he read the incoming message from Emma.

E: SORRY, KILLIAN, I WON’T MAKE IT TONIGHT - WE ARE ON TO SOMETHING IN THE CHRISTMAS THIEF CASE. NEXT TIME, OKAY? Emma

Still disappointed he typed a reply, the butterflies in his belly vanished the moment he sat the phone on the table. He didn’t even get an answer which made him even sadder. That he was disappointed was an understatement. He decided to go grocery shopping and spend the rest of the day in front of the fireplace with one of the books Belle had lent him. 

Killian hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep on his couch with his book on his chest (again). Only a faint knock had woken him up. Sleepily he answered the door, surprised to see Emma standing in the hallway. She seemed tired, her hair dishevelled and her cheeks and nose red from the cold outside. Without hesitation, he stepped aside and Emma rushed into the warm apartment.

“I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, I just needed- uhm, actually I don’t know, I-” Emma was babbling, something she only did when something was bothering her immensely.

“Love, calm down, it’s alright,” Killian started, watching her pacing up and down in front of the fireplace, “please, take a seat, do you want some tea?” He turned around walking toward the kitchen when he saw that Emma was still pacing up and down, still rubbing her hands against each other to warm up. She also was still fully clothed. When he was honest to himself, she looked completely wrecked, something he didn’t like to see on her. “Emma!”

Her head snapped up, searching for him. He was halfway in the kitchen but when her eyes met his, he hurried to her and wrapped her in his arms. “Tell me what happened, why are you that startled?”

Emma buried her face in his chest. “We caught them,” she started, her breath uneven, her voice shaky, “it was a group who commited the thefts.”

Killian still didn’t understand. “Did they hurt you?” The concern in his voice was making her head shake.

“No, it’s just- it was,” she pushed herself off him to look him into the eye. “They were elves, elves, Killian. Elves who hate Christmas and happy people. They sent off the elder ones who look like human children to steal from the people on the market, they came inside the houses and apartments through chimneys and open windows.”

Killian who still didn’t understand, wrapped his hands around her upper arms. “But Emma, why is this all making you so jumpy, so upset?”

“When elves are real and they hate Christmas, what if everything is real?” Her green eyes bore into his blue ones, making him do what seemed to be the best at that very moment. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Within moments Emma relaxed under his ministrations, her body relaxed and her arms wrapped around his neck. He shortly broke the kiss, caressing her cheek lightly with his knuckles. “You live in a town with fairytale characters, you know that magic exists, you, for example, are the product of true love, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White – tell me, Emma, why does it shock you so much that Santa could be real?”

Emma looked at him lost, she didn’t know why but it made her feel helpless as if there was so much around her she still didn’t know about, things she wasn’t able to control, to fix. She was the Saviour but these things still startled her.

“Come here,” Killian pulled her into his arms again, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head, “I’ll make us some tea and you sit down and make yourself comfortable, aye?”

Emma nodded but didn’t break the hug, instead she pulled him closer. She tightened her grip on him and inhaled deeply. Being in his arms calmed her, made her feel safe. “Thank you, Killian.” She mumbled against his shirt before she finally broke the hug and unzipped her coat.

While Emma undressed and made herself comfortable on the couch, Killian started to prepare their drinks. A few minutes later he was back with a tray, balancing it with his hook and hand. A smile appeared on Emma’s face when she saw that Killian still had some Zelten. She snatched a bit and took a bite, enjoying the taste and feeling of it. She moaned in delight, closing her eyes, leaning back into the cushions.

Killian sat down next to her and took her cold feet so she could rest them on his lap. He threw a blanket over her and handed her one cup of tea. He poured a dash of rum into his cup when he felt Emma’s feet nudge him. Without saying a word she held up her cup and Killian poured some rum into her tea. Smiling they sat there in comfortable silence.

Their mugs empty and Emma finally being warm again she shifted and turned so that she was leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. “Tell me a story about how you survived this time of the year without electricity,” Emma mumbled sleepily. She snuggled closer, her hand resting on his belly, her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. Smiling and stroking her upper arm with his thumb he started to talk. When he felt her getting heavier, her breath even out and mixed with a slight snore, a smile appeared on his face. He withdrew himself and stooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom to make her more comfortable. He placed her on his side which she immediately thanked him by cuddling up into a ball, inhaling his scent and sighing softly. He wrapped his blanket around her and kissed her temple. “Good night, love, sleep well.”

He was already at the door when he heard her small voice. “Would you stay with me?”

Not sure if he should give in or not he decided to oblige her. Turning off the lights, making sure that the fire was out as well he closed the bedroom door and came back to her. After taking off his hook, he climbed in behind her. “Good night, Emma,” he said again and closed his eyes. Seconds later she turned and his blonde beauty was lying in his arms again, her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle. “Good night, Killian.”


	8. Operation Christmas - phone calls and mistletoes

When Killian woke he felt something warm pressed against his side, he opened his eyes quickly, smiling happily when he saw Emma lying in his arms. It seemed that at some point during the night Emma got rid of her jeans. Now her bare legs were tangled with his, the warmth radiating off her body warming him and enveloping him in a warm and soothing cocoon.

“Morning,” Emma suddenly mumbled next to him. Killian who had started to stroke her bare stomach stopped instantly. It wasn’t his intention to wake her, yet he had done exactly that.

“Good morning,” Killian replied smugly when Emma turned in his arms. Their eyes met, a sparkle crossed Emma’s look but before Killian could do anything (like kissing her), her cell phone rang.

Sighing Emma sat up and looked around his bedroom, when she saw her trousers on the floor she blushed and wrapped the blanket around her to not expose herself in front of him. She bent down, grabbing her phone, groaning when she saw the caller ID.

“Good morning, dad,” she said sleepily.

 _“Emma, where are you? Are you alright? You didn’t come home yesterday and your mother and I were concerned. You seemed to be so mazed after we arrested these elves. Where are you?”_ Emma gulped and looked over her shoulder towards Killian. He sat with his back against the headboard, looking at her and waiting for her to finish the call.

“I am fine, dad, I needed some time alone. I am sorry when I worried you.”

_“It’s alright, Emma. As long as you are okay. Will you meet your mother, your brother and me at Granny’s in an hour?”_

“Yes, dad, I’ll be there. Thanks for checking up on me.”

_“Every time, sweetheart. I love you.”_

“I love you too, dad. Bye.”

_“Bye, Emma.”_

Before Emma ended the call the faint whisper of her mother’s voice could be heard. _“Is she with Killian?”_ followed by David’s grunt and a sharp reply which sounded like _“It seems so, I hope the pirate kept his hand to himself.”_

Emma’s mouth dropped, she turned around completely, facing Killian who looked at her with raised brows.

“What is it, love? Is everything alright?”

“No, I mean,” she looked at him, a smile appeared on her face, “well, to be honest, yes. Everything is alright. More than alright,” she added when her eyes roamed over his body. She stared longer than necessary but none of them cared. When it finally started to get awkward Killian got up.

“You must be starving. How about a proper breakfast?” He was already halfway out of the room when he heard Emma’s sigh. Slowly he turned around and saw the last second of her closing the zipper of her jeans.

“I’d love to stay, but I meet my parents in a bit and I need to change my clothes and-” Emma’s eyes met his again, she tried to tell him that she was sorry that she couldn’t stay. She saw his disappointment, saw that he was hurt but he composed himself quickly and smiled at her.

“It’s alright, love. Do you want a coffee or anything else instead?” He turned again, walking away and leaving her alone in his bedroom. She looked around one last time before she followed him, closing the door quietly. She admired him working in the kitchen for a moment when she suddenly remembered something and walked to the couch where her coat was draped over the backrest.

She took out an object and walked over to Killian. “I am very sorry about standing you up last night, but uhm,” she looked at her hands which fiddled with the plant, “thank you again for letting me stay with you and for- well, for being there for me.” He stopped rummaging in one of his drawers and came closer.

“I am always there for you, Emma, no matter what.” She could see the honesty in his eyes, heard it in his voice. Smiling she stepped closer and lifted her left hand which was still holding the plant. Killian’s eyebrows shot up in confusion when Emma suddenly stood so close they breathed the same air for a moment. Seconds later she closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was a sweet little kiss but Killian couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer.

When they finally broke the kiss, Emma looked into his eyes and rested her forehead against his. “Today you won’t get a note from me, only this plant and a verbal explanation before I have to go. This, Killian, is a mistletoe. You hang it up somewhere and every time a person stands beneath it, you are allowed to kiss this person.”

Killian’s eyes lit up. “Is that so?”

Emma laughed and caressed his cheek tenderly. “Aye,” she said softly when she suddenly felt his right hand on her left, lifting them up together. When the mistletoe was above their heads he raised his eyes without lifting his head and smiled at her.

Slowly their mouths fused together once more. This time it was more forceful but still tender and sweet. Their tongues fought for domination, Killian letting her win only to prolong their making-out-session. Hands (and a hook) explored each other, caressing and stroking, discovering exposed patches of skin. When it got a little too heated, Emma broke the kiss, stepping back a bit.

She cleared her throat before she picked up the ditched plant and gave it to him. “You should hang it up, but be aware, whoever is standing beneath it expects to be kissed by you.”

Killian tilted his head, the tone of her voice was something harsh as if to warn him not to hang it somewhere to obvious. Killian smiled inwardly. Maybe Santa did grant wishes because winning Emma seemed suddenly an easy task to him.

He nodded at her and was about to lay the twig aside but suddenly he changed his mind. He looked at her mischievously while she got her coat and boots. “You know you don’t need the mistletoe to kiss me, right?” The question startled not only Killian but also Emma herself. She blushed and looked around hastily to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything (or to avoid his eyes) and Killian was gentleman enough not to retort with an “is that so?”. Instead, he gallantly escorted her to the door where not Killian but Emma kissed him one last time before she vanished down the hall.

Smugly he grinned to himself before he picked up the mistletoe and hung it above the doorway to his bedroom.

* * *


	9. it’s time for some music

Two days passed by before he heard from Emma again. He knew better than to contact her, knowing that she needed her freedom, that she will be contacting him again when she was ready. And so he went shopping instead of brooding at home over his books.

The more he was surprised and happy to find a little bag on his door by Wednesday. He took it and sat down at the table. The content was heavier than expected. There were two notes and a metallic box.

On one note was a number 1 written so he decided to read that one first.

_Dear Killian,_

_thanks again for Saturday night. It wasn’t how I expected our date to be, but nevertheless, it was nice. This whole case is still freaking me out a bit, but thanks to you everything seems less threatening._

_I hope you already hung up your mistletoe. I will definitely check on it the next time I visit._

_Well, I still owe you an explanation for the mistletoe. I found those in the woods after we chased down the elves and I couldn’t pass on this opportunity._

_See you soon,_

_Yours,_ _Emma_

_**mistletoe** : Mistletoe is a plant that grows on range of trees including willow, apple and oak trees. The tradition of hanging it in the house goes back to the times of the ancient Druids. It is supposed to possess mystical powers which bring good luck to the household and wards off evil spirits. It was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology and that’s where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from.  
The custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from England. The original custom was that a berry was picked from the sprig of Mistletoe before the person could be kissed and when all the berries had gone, there could be no more kissing!_

_The name mistletoe comes from two Anglo Saxon words ‘Mistel’ (which means dung) and 'tan’ (which means) twig or stick! So you could translate Mistletoe as 'poo on a stick’!!! Not exactly romantic is it! (sorry)_

  
Killian laughed and shook his head thinking about the kiss under the mistletoe. He also smiled to himself because Emma had called their time together a ’date’. He put the note down and took the second one.

_Dear Killian,_

_only four days left until Christmas Eve and five until Christmas morning. I think it is time for some music. Henry will stop by the next days to borrow you our CD player and a bunch of Christmas CDs. I found this gorgeous **music box which is also filled with gingerbread. - Enjoy the music and sweets.**_

_Sorry, for the short note, I still have to arrange some things – that’s the only bad thing about Christmas: the stress._

_See you soon, Killian. I miss you_

_Yours,_ _Emma_

**_gingerbread:_ ** _No confection symbolizes the holidays quite like gingerbread in its many forms, from edible houses to candy-studded gingerbread men to spiced loaves of cake-like bread. In Medieval England, the term gingerbread simply meant ‘preserved ginger’ and wasn’t applied to the desserts we are familiar with until the 15th century. The term is now broadly used to describe any type of sweet treat that combines ginger with honey, treacle or molasses._

_  
Gingerbread houses originated in Germany during the 16th century. The elaborate cookie-walled houses, decorated with foil in addition to gold leaf, became associated with Christmas tradition. Their popularity rose when the Brothers Grimm wrote the story of Hansel and Gretel, in which the main characters stumble upon a house made entirely of treats deep in the forest. It is unclear whether or not gingerbread houses were a result of the popular fairy tale or vice versa._

Killian took the box and opened it to retrieve the sweets. After he closed it again and turned the knob on the side a nice melody started. The rest of the day he was whistling the melody without even noticing.

When he saw Emma that afternoon he could sense she wasn’t in a good mood. He greeted her but she only nodded at him, saying nothing more. Disappointed and irritated he got home and wrapped up Emma’s present along with one for Henry. He had talked to Mary Margaret about buying Emma and Henry something and surprisingly she was totally on board with him. She also helped him to pick out something for Henry. Also for Emma’s present, he got some tips but he didn’t take Mary Margaret’s advice. He didn’t want to buy Emma lingerie and he also didn’t want to buy something she didn’t really want to have. Instead, he found the perfect present for her.


	10. no snow but new ideas

_Killian,_

_there is still no snow. I am getting really sad. I hate when we don’t have White Christmas. I love being outside in winter, feeling like a small kid, making a snowball fight, building a snow man or creating snow angels. It’s fun being outside until your toes grow numb and only a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon can warm you up again. I think that’s the reason I am so obsessed with hot chocolates. Make me feel like a kid again - a really happy kid. There are so many different traditions people came up with before Christmas. It is fascinating how different people celebrate Christmas all over the world. It’s the same with the traditions in other counties. Some don’t even celebrate Christmas, they have other feasts like Chanukah or Kwanzaa._

_I got you **a chocolate snow man** , maybe my wish come true and we will have White Christmas, meanwhile, **you can enjoy this little sweet.**_

_Yours,_ _Emma_

_P.S: Only three days left until Christmas,_

_**Chanukah:** _ _Chanukah is the Jewish eight-day, wintertime “festival of lights,” celebrated with a nightly menorah lighting, special prayers and fried foods. In the second century BCE, the Holy Land was ruled by the Seleucids (Syrian-Greeks), who tried to force the people of Israelto accept Greek culture and beliefs instead of mitzvah observance and belief in God. Against all odds, a small band of faithful Jews, led by Judah the Maccabee, defeated one of the mightiest armies on earth, drove the Greeks from the land, reclaimed the Holy Temple in Jerusalem and rededicated it to the service of God._

_When they sought to light the Temple’s Menorah (the seven-branched candelabrum), they found only a single cruse of olive oil that had escaped contamination by the Greeks. Miraculously, they lit the menorah and the one-day supply of oil lasted for eight days, until new oil could be prepared under conditions of ritual purity._

**_Kwanzaa:_ ** _The name Kwanzaa is derived from the phrase “matunda ya kwanza” which means “first fruits” in Swahili. Each family celebrates Kwanzaa in its own way, but celebrations often include songs and dances, African drums, storytelling, poetry reading, and a large traditional meal. On each of the seven nights, the family gathers and a child lights one of the candles on the Kinara (candleholder), then one of the seven principles is discussed. The principles, called the Nguzo Saba (seven principles in Swahili) are values of African culture which contribute to building and reinforcing community among African-Americans. Kwanzaa also has seven basic symbols which represent values and concepts reflective of African culture. An African feast, called a Karamu, is held on December 31._

Killian was surprised by this note. He never thought about people celebrating (or not) this feast in a different way. He was still learning so much about the modern culture and so this thought had never crossed his mind. He very much liked the idea of celebrating other feasts at the same time and he wondered what Emma meant by different traditions in different countries. He decided to spend the rest of the day at the library to learn as much about Christmas and its traditions as possible. His curiosity was stirred up.


	11. anticipation

Only two more days until Christmas Eve and Killian had been sure that Emma wasn’t able to surprise him another time. Yet he was sitting in his apartment staring at the items on his table. He took the note again, reading the few sentences one more time.

_Dear Killian,_

_only two days until Christmas Eve. Did you know that Santa isn’t bringing presents to all kids all over the world? For example in some countries, there is also the Christkind, a childlike (most female) angelic creature which visits the kids and leaves the presents. There are so many different ways where and when to celebrate Christmas. Maybe I can tell you more when we meet again._

_**Take the napkins and be ready for us.** Henry and I will be showing up with food on December 24th, four o'clock pm. Also, **light up the candles I sent you** before we come so your whole apartment is filled with the spiced biscuit scent Henry and I love so much. I am looking forward to seeing you then. Dress nicely._

_Yours, Emma_

_PS: Two days, only two days left, Killian! But still no snow :(_

Smiling he put the candles and napkins aside, thinking about Emma and Henry celebrating Christmas with him. He was beyond happy and asked himself why Emma has said that she only like Christmas because of Henry and her mother. It seemed there was much more behind it than Emma would ever admit, but that was totally okay for Killian. He only wanted her to be happy. That was the reason he decided to do another thing for Emma and for Christmas. Smiling inwardly he started to make all arrangements.

* * *

Emma wondered why she was that giddy about Christmas this year. Maybe it was the whole “teaching Killian” thing but deep down she knew it was because she wanted to celebrate Christmas with Henry and him. The whole plan for Christmas seemed to be very stressful, but Emma was still looking forward to it. First, they were celebrating with Killian. After that Henry will sleep over at Regina’s and on December 25ththey will reunite at the Charming’s loft by three o'clock in the afternoon.

Sending Killian all these items, letting him be part of her Christmas, showing him her world, made her happy and she knew no matter what, Killian was there for her.

Giving him the napkins, inviting herself and Henry over without asking felt wrong but at the same time, she knew he would never refuse her wish. She only hoped she didn’t ruin any plans of him.

If only there would be snow, nothing else Emma wished for this year. Well, maybe a dashing pirate, but referring to his wish list, she still had in her dresser drawer, this wish could easily be granted. If she was brave enough to open up, let him in and only one time listen to her heart and take what she wanted - in two days she would find her answer.


	12. the day before Christmas

The day before Christmas Eve came and went – he didn’t see Emma, he didn’t receive a message or note or anything else. The whole town was super busy. Men running around, looking for the last “last minute gifts”, kids screaming in the streets and female citizens barking at their men. It was confusing but also funny to witness. Killian spent hours sitting on a bench, observing the people around him.

Killian had already all presents, the anchor pendant for Emma, the newest comic book Henry was so eager to get (thanks to Mary Margaret), a new decoration for Mary Margaret’s and David’s loft (when shopping his furniture and decorations, she was so talkative that Killian knew what to buy), for David he had a bottle of fine rum and for Belle a book satchel and bookmark made out of leather with the quote “books are a uniquely portable magic” impressed on it.

He was proud of himself for finding these things and there was this feeling inside him which made him happy only thinking about the faces of his friends the moment they will open their presents. He was meeting Belle tomorrow morning in the library. She wanted to close at noon, enough time for him to go home and prepare for dinner with Emma and Henry. 

Killian was going to meet with Mary Margaret and David on December 25th, he wasn’t sure if Emma was also there, but Mary Margaret did invite him a few days ago and he wasn’t able to say no. Emma had been right, there was nobody more cheerful about Christmas than Mary Margaret (quickly followed by Henry).

There was one last thing he wanted to gift Emma, but he had to wait and hope that the message got through and that help will come soon.

For now, he had nothing else to do than to wait for tomorrow. Nearly frozen to death he decided to go home, to grab a hot chocolate with a dash of rum on his way home and to finish his book while listening to Christmas CD Henry brought him last afternoon.

* * *

“Thank you so much, Killian, it’s beautiful,” Belle took the satchel and felt the relief of the quote under her fingertips.

“I am glad you like it,” Killian said smiling, holding his own present, he got from Belle, in his hand.

“Open yours,” she said smiling, looking at the present in his hands. Shyly Killian nodded, he was a bit nervous about what she could have gifted him. With his hook, he easily tore the paper apart. Inside was a treasure box, or what he first thought was a treasure box. He placed it on the counter, inspecting it closely. It wasn’t a treasure box. It was a suitcase made out of carton. He slowly opened it and revealed seven green books. He took one out and exhaled audibly. “It’s the Harry Potter collection. I know that you were thinking about reading more modern stuff and so I thought this would be the perfect start. I hope you li-”

Killian cut her off when he pulled her into his arms. Belle was by far his best friend after losing Smee, something he never expected after what had happened in their past. But he was grateful that he was allowed to call her his friend. “Thank you, lass. This present is outstanding. Yesterday I finished the Hemingway book I borrowed from the library last week. Now I can start this one right away. Thank you, Belle.”

“You are welcome, Killian.” They hugged each other when the door of the library opened and Gold stepped inside.

“Oh, stealing another woman of mine? Careful Captain, or-”

“Rumple, stop it. It’s Christmas and I was just thanking him for his gift.” Belle shot her husband a deadly glare before she went to the counter and grabbed her coat. She also took her presents and looked around one last time. “Time to close the shop for the holidays. I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

“Sure, love,” Killian said smiling, looking at Rumple who now shot him a deadly glare. He took his coat and his present and followed Belle and Gold outside. Before he went to his apartment, he hugged her again briefly, watching Gold who gritted his teeth. “Merry Christmas, Belle.”

“Merry Christmas, Killian.”


	13. Merry Christmas

To say Killian was nervous was an understatement. It was five minutes before four – only five more minutes until Emma and Henry would be here. He checked the table one last time, set for three, two big candles in the middle of the table left and right next to the self-made advent wreath me made three weeks ago. On the kitchen counter and the mantelpiece stood the almond-biscuit scented candles, filling the room with the sweet scent which made Killian’s stomach growl.

Under the Christmas tree, his books and the presents for Emma and Henry along with the presents for the Charmings laid.

He took one last deep breath when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, his eyes nearly falling out of his head. Emma was wearing a champagne coloured dress made of pleated satin that seemed to shimmer under the warm light of the room. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She beamed at him and bit her lower lip but before Killian was able to say anything Henry stepped inside, unwrapping his scarf and looking around in awe. “Are these presents for us?”

Emma looked at Killian apologetic but he only smiled at her, taking a step back to let her in. “Sorry,” Emma said before she lifted the bag with takeouts, “I brought food. As promised.”

Killian closed the door and joined Emma in the kitchen. She was already unpacking the steamy food, asking Henry for plates although the kid was already in front of the tree, taking one package after the other, shaking it lightly to check out what could be inside.

“Leave it, kiddo, first we eat later we exchange gifts, alright?” Emma looked from Henry to Killian and back before she asked him again for help. Killian leaned against his bedroom door, smiling at the domestic scene in front of him. Emma turned to face him again.

She told Henry to take the plates to the table when she herself grabbed the bottle of wine and followed him, stopping in front of Killian and smiling broadly.

“What is it, love?”

Emma didn’t say anything, instead, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. When he looked at her thunderstruck she only pointed towards the ceiling and went on towards the table. Killian’s eyes followed her motion, smiling when he saw the mistletoe hanging above him. He totally forgot about it.

The followed dinner was a comprehensive success. Henry and Killian fell into a heated but also very positive discussion about comics which was stopped by Emma after watching the boys for a few minutes, smiling at herself just how domestic this scene was for her. Once again Killian was grateful that Mary Margaret gave him the tip with the present and that he met this enthusiastic young lad who had told him everything about the comic series. Henry later told Emma just how great it was to have such a discussion with Killian and that he’d feel very comfortable having him around more often.

When they finished the meal and the table was cleared, Henry couldn’t wait any longer. He ignored Killian’s question about singing (which Emma’s was very relieved about) and ran directly at the presents. He took his, shaking the box again but couldn’t find out what was inside. Killian smiled to himself. Not only because of the spark in his eyes, the pink which was filling his cheeks and his obvious enthusiasm and happiness but also because Henry had clearly no idea what Killian was gifting him.

While Henry unwrapped his present, Killian gave Emma her present. Smiling Emma opened it slowly, raising her eyebrows when she saw the velvety long box inside the paper. The moment she wanted to open it Henry nearly knocked over Killian.

“Awesome! Thank you, Killian. Thank you so so much.” The boy hugged him tightly, burying his face in his stomach, his arms wrapped around his middle.

Killian looked at Emma who met him with a warm, assuring smile and so he wrapped his arms around Henry and ruffled his hair in a fatherly way. Henry let go of him and turned back to the tree, taking one of the presents Emma must have brought with her. He shook it and started to unwrap it, watched by Killian in awe. Killian was fascinated by how happy and how wrapped up in the whole Christmas spirit Henry was.

“Killian,” Emma’s nearly whispered word interrupted him and turned his attention towards her again. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.” Unshed tears in her sparkling green eyes emphasized her beauty, making Killian hold himself back to not kiss her then and there. He wasn’t sure if Emma was comfortable with him kissing her in front of Henry. The earlier kiss easily excused and explained by the mistletoe above them.

He helped her put the new necklace on, planting a quick kiss on her neck before Emma let her hair down again. She touched the anchor pendant and beamed at Killian, thanking him silently with her eyes.

“It’s your turn,” Henry said and walked around the tree. Killian knitted his brows, irritated what Henry meant and what Henry was doing behind the tree – didn’t he place the tree on the small table directly at the wall? Emma winked at him and went to Henry. Together they pulled a huge package out of the shadow.

“Bloody hell,” Killian said surprised and went to them.

“Open it,” Henry said smiling, looking at Killian nervously. With another look at Emma who nodded smiling, her lips pressed against each other, Killian asked Henry to help him. The boy didn’t need to be told twice. While Emma held the package, Henry tore the paper apart revealing – a huge flat tv.

Killian’s jaw dropped, he looked from the tv to Emma and back, overwhelmed and irritated at the same time. How could she know? Maybe Henry was the one who told her. He shook his head slightly, looking at Emma again. “Swan, that’s-”

“Merry Christmas, Killian,” she said and this time Killian wasn’t able to resist. He stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise.

“Thank you and Merry Christmas,” he said quietly before he paid attention to Henry, who was inspecting the box eagerly.

“Can we put it up now?” He asked but Emma shook her head after looking at her watch.

“Regina will be here any minute, picking you up.”

“Oh,” Henry said while Killian stared at Emma dumbfounded (the second time this afternoon). He didn’t expect that Henry was picked up by Regina and that Emma seemed to stay a bit longer made his heart skip a beat.

The knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts immediately. He watched Emma answering it, watched Regina step inside and looking around with raised brows. Of course, the Evil Queen was not impressed by the small apartment, but today was Christmas Eve, so Killian only said one thing. “Merry Christmas, Regina.”

The major’s eyes snapped to him, she opened and closed her mouth twice in surprise before she nodded and wished the same to him. She called Henry who said goodbye to Killian and Emma by wrapping his arms around them and kissing Emma’s cheek. “Merry Christmas you two. I’ll see you tomorrow, mum.”

“Behave,” Emma called after him but she doubted that he had heard her. Finally alone, Emma surprised Killian the third time this evening. She stepped closer, smiling at him. “Thank you for everything,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, starting to play with his shirt, “thank you for letting us come over, for the presents and well, everything. It meant a lot to Henry- and me.”

Killian smiled at her and pulled her closer, finally having her in her arms again. He closed the gap between them and kissed her- finally kissed her like he wanted to the whole evening. When they broke apart she licked her lips, pressing her forehead against his. Turning her head she looked at the huge package.

“We can put up your tv now,” her eyes met his again, “or we can-” she looked at the bedroom door and Killian understood instantly. He stooped her up by surprise, making her giggle happily. On his way to the bedroom he blew out the candles on the table, all the others already burnt down completely. The bedroom door closed behind them, this time Emma had no intention of sleeping (at least not right away).

* * *

I think it’s unnecessary to say that Emma also was at the Charming’s loft the next afternoon, that Mary Margaret and David both really were happy about their presents. It is also unnecessary to mention that Killian got a Blu-ray player and a bunch of Blu-Ray’s from the Charmings, making Henry say ‘awesome’ the whole time and making plans for a long film afternoon/marathon with David and Killian or maybe Emma and Killian but only when they won’t kiss. This statement led to a happy smile and a sigh from Mary Margaret and a deadly glare from David, but both were stopped immediately when Henry looked out of the window and turned towards the adults once more. “Mom! Mom look outside, it’s snowing. Everything is white outside.”

Emma’s jaw dropped and Killian smiled in relief. He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. “Merry Christmas, Emma. From Elsa and me.”

She kissed him again, overwhelmed and feeling as happy as never before in her entire life.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
